


Weeping in the Distance

by Unforth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Early in the morning, Victor takes to the ice alone to recreate his Stay Close to Me routine in silence and solitude.





	Weeping in the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night. I suspect it's been done. Like, a lot. But I don't care, I like it, so here, have a thing.
> 
> Note that familiarity with the meaning of Stay Close to Me/Hanarezu ni Soba ni Ite is a plus. Lyrics in Italian, Japanese and English can be found [here](http://yurionice.wikia.com/wiki/Aria:_Stammi_vicino,_non_te_ne_andare).

Victor arrives at the rink early, as he often does. Usually, he focuses on his coaching responsibilities - listening to music, reviewing footage of Yuri skating, considering every quirk of choreography, comparing every trick in Yuri’s extensive repertoire to their established program - anything to tweak out another tenth of a point.

This morning, the ice calls to him.

No music plays, no people cheer, no lights flash, but the ice gleams chill and smooth in the dawn light. Skates sharp, Victor glides to the center of the ice and strikes the opening pose of his old long program. In silence, he awaits the first quavering note of a melody so dear to him, so much a part of his soul, that he can summon every line perfect to his memory.

_Sento una voce che painge lontano…_

Arms spread, eyes closed, Victor glides over the ice, body in harmony with the words he wrote himself. They’re less bitter, more sweet, then when he first imagined them, but the sorrow that occasioned them, the sorrow they occasion, yet suffuses him, drives him, and he expresses that pain with every gesture, every step, every glide, every apparently effortless leap. His heart pounds, his breath quickens, his blood courses, and his eyes fill with tears.

_Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità…_

The grind of blades on ice punctures the silence. Victor is still, lost in the endless momentary pause before the next program element, but his thoughts sing, his memories sing, the ice itself sings. He daren’t open his eyes. There’s no need to. Only one other person arrives at Ice Castle Hasetsu so early. Only one other person could be there.

_Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_

Yuri’s proximity is a glow of warmth like the sun finding Victor after eons in winter dark. From the first time they met it’d been so, but Yuri never knew - possibly still doesn’t know, Victor realizes, and his joy dims.

_Ho paura di perderti_

If Yuri doesn’t understand that Victor sees him as more than a casual project, as more than a fling, will he stay? The ache the song occasions deepens, strengthens, encompasses Victor as it once did every time he heard it. Grief and loneliness so overwhelming he nearly chokes as he lands a jump threatens to drive him, prostrate, to the ice. Only Yuri’s incandesence, only the perfect synchronization of Yuri’s skates with his, keep him upright, keep him skating, keep him dreaming that the solitude that defines Victor,  _has_ defined Victor, is finally at an end.

_Partiamo insieme_

_If I tell Yuri…what will he say? I’ve been so afraid to find out…_

_Ora sono pronto_

Victor stretches his arm for his concluding pose and Yuri glides into his embrace. His shirt is rough against the chapped skin of Victor’s arm but Yuri’s heat is life, vitality, hope, and Victor summons his courage and opens his eyes. 

Yuri is beautiful, his cheeks flushed with exertion and the cold, breath puffing to small clouds before his face, loose black shirt catching every perfect line of his torso as he leans back. The trust communicated by the pose is absolute - if Victor isn’t in position, if Victor withdraws his arm, Yuri is too extended to support himself and he’lltumble to the ice. 

_I will never let you fall._

Fear rising, Victor meets Yuri’s eyes. Trust and affection sparkle in those brown depths, and Victor is finally,  _finally_ read to drown.

“I adore you,” he breathes.

Yuri makes a startled sound, supple body going rigid, and the magical moment shatters as he loses his footing and slides to his bottom.

“Ow…” Yuri mumbles, looking away, rising and rubbing his lower back.

_…and that’s my answer…_

But no - Yuri gets his feet under him only to pivot to his knees, lift both arms, manages - barely - to reach Victor’s cheeks, and pulls Victor down into a tender kiss.

Their first kiss.

“I don’t believe you,” Yuri whispers. “You’ll have to tell me again - again and again - until I’m convinced.”

 _…no,_ that’s  _my answer…_

Victor drops to his knees, tugs Yuri close, kisses him a second time, a third, a fourth, lips brushing tenderly on lips, cold forgotten, music forgotten, skating forgotten, loneliness forgotten.

“I love you,” he murmurs between every kiss, “I adore you. I worship you. And I will stay with you.” Victor doesn’t stop until they were both flushed, both hot, both breathless. Yuri’s arms wrap around him and he goes limp, pliant, asking silently for Victor to support him.

Victor doesn’t hesitate, making his stance rigid; Yuri’s weight seems slight, his breath sultry against Victor’s neck.

“Sento una voce che piange lontano; anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?” Yuri whispers.

“Not anymore,” Victor replies. “Not anymore.”


End file.
